bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
After The Dawn
Freedom No one could possibly feel the thrill that went through Tereya's veins, as she flew across the sky. Her long, black hair whipped behind her, and she soared like a bird racing through the thermals. Needless to say, she felt quite... powerful, setting herself on a course without restaints or obstacles. No one could hold her back from doing what she wanted. There was no Ahatake to protect her anymore, no Ahatake to treat her as someone below him. She flew like the very wind itself. Free. However, her face was set in an expression of grim stoicism. Her eyes searched above the city she was flying in, her spiritual senses roaming every which way. For now, she wasn't in the mood of celebrating like the rebel she was. She was now focused on finding the person she had to leave behind. Nori. And now, as her spiritual senses locked onto his signature, she couldn't help but wonder how he had been for himself... His meager life had gotten along just fine. After a sloppy breakfast of fast food (which wasn't especially healthy, but it wasn't as if he had to watch his figure; any fat he gained was burned away as Reiatsu, or used as calories whenever he focused long enough), he had climbed back into bed, to sleep off the time in which Tereya said she would return. If she returned. Of course she would return! He doubted that she wanted him to run up her tab here at this hotel... Which was strangely high-class, which would mean that she had some money... Especially for her to let him stay here like this! It was nice! And the bed was still warm... Nori snuggled under the covers more, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He hadn't even bothered to throw away the garbage from his meal. Eventually, the maids would have to come in to clean it... He didn't have to worry. While he dozed off, Tereya's lone figure appeared on the window-sill in a crouching position. Her eyes peered for a moment, unable to see him at first. However, once she noticed his sleeping form, she scoffed. All that he was doing was sleeping? No more going back to Hell or wherever? It was time to change that... She reached down, feeling for the window's opening. Nori's sleeping form shifted slightly under the covers. He'd rolled on his side, with his back facing Tereya. Strangely, his body was located in the middle of the bed, leaving sizable room on both sides of the bed. With careful hands, she managed to slide the window open and slip in, a ninja of the day. After she successfully infiltrated, she closed the window and turned towards Nori. Part of her was wary; before, he had tricked her in order for her to get close to him. However, it was overridden immediately. She walked over towards the front side of him. Nori's eyes remained closed; his body taking slow, peaceful breaths. He was actually asleep. Whatever she might do to him would go completely unnocticed, so long as she didn't wake him up... Though, if she did wake him up, he might be mad... Nori didn't especially like being woken up. Especially after he had just eaten and the bed was so comfortable. A perfect opportunity to exact revenge. Curling one hand into a fist, Tereya readied her arm, aimed at her target... ...and punched him right in the groin. Nori screamed. It was incredibly loud; if it was anyone but Tereya in the room, they'd be begging him to stop. His manhood felt numb. Tears streamed from his eyes. The only possible thing he could was stare up at his assailant. "Y... You bastard..." Tereya snickered. "Don't you mean, you bitch?" She corrected him, retracting her arm at mid-scream. "I mean, did you forget about the last time I was here already?" "Fine! You're a bitch!" Nori cried. This wasn't fair! Just because he'd hit her in the pubic bone... and the ovaries... Didn't mean that she had to hit him in the balls! "When... When this stops hurting, I'm going to fucking kill you. Watch. You're going to be begging for mercy..." He threatened. She would pay. He would make sure of it. "Oooh, sounds scary!" Tereya mocked, putting her hands on her hips. "But don't worry, I won't run from the big bad ass." Promptly, and with what would seem like foolish bravery, she sat down on the opposite bed, legs crossed in her lady-like fashion. "I'll wait right here for my punishment like a good girl." She chuckled even more at her words. Nori attempted an intimidating look, but it quickly faded. She was taunting him, and he would have to take it... "You're such an asshole," He cried, "You shouldn't punch someone in the balls..." "Well, you shouldn't kick someone in the cooch..." Tereya countered immediately. "But you did. Twice."